


Fistfight

by lunaseemoony



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaseemoony/pseuds/lunaseemoony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose encourages the Doctor to play a little game with her, yielding unexpected results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fistfight

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on uploading fics from tumblr to complete collections.

“I’m not using those,” the Doctor pressed his lips together, folded his arms and shook his head. 

Rose pouted. “Come on, Doctor. It’ll be fun!” Rose brought her giant boxing gloves together and bounced in the inflated boxing ring. He shook his head. “Are you really this cross just because I found your play room?”

He unfolded his arms and pointed in the air. “It’s not my play room! I don’t  _have_  a play room!”

“Yeah you do!” she teased with her tongue tucked between her teeth before giggling at him. “Oh come on Doctor. You afraid it’ll be too much fun for ya?”

He marched up to the ring. “I am plenty fun, I’ll have you know.”

Rose held up the sidelines so he could climb up. “Prove it then, mister. Come on then!”

The Doctor took her up on her challenge and charged up into the ring, slamming on his giant blue gloves. Rose stuck her tongue out at him and bounced on her feet again, wiggling her hips at him. He narrowed his eyes playfully and pounded his giant fists together before making his approach. Rose danced away from him in a circle, giggling madly. 

“So what are the stakes then?” the Doctor asked as he swung at her, but she darted away, her giggle growing into a cackle. 

“What?” Rose asked mid laugh. 

“Prize fight. I want a prize if I win.”

Rose made a full circle around him, all too proud of herself for mastering the bouncy ring. “Don’t think you’ll need to worry about that.”

“Oi!” he protested. 

He could protest all he wanted, the odds were always in her favor. Though he was putting up a much bigger fight than Rose ever anticipated. Still, all it took was a jump back as he swung at her again for him to fall to the bouncing floor of the ring. Rose jumped, sending him further off balance. Just as he was struggling to right himself she let herself fall on top of him and framed his face with giant red fists. 

“You cheated,” he murmured after catching his breath, cooling her cheeks in little puffs. 

Rose leaned in. “I wanted to win.”

“What’s your prize, then, dare I ask?”

The Doctor licked his lips, his full pink lips, and want rippled through her body. It didn’t matter what she’d had in mind first, that clinched it. In his surrender he took his gloves off. She wanted his clammy masculine hands on her skin, on _her_ , anywhere. Rose fought her way out of her gloves and closed her eyes before claiming her prize. His cool fingers slid up her cheek and carded through her hair, freeing it from the confines of the loose bun. She licked her prize, salty pink lips, before sucking that bottom one between hers. His free hand pulled her down by her waist, pressing her hips to his. He met her kiss full force, and reminded her he didn’t need to breathe as much as she did, sucking all the warm air from her lungs before releasing her lips with a pop. 

“Are you sure it’s you that won?” the Doctor whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. 

“We could call that a tie, I think,” Rose croaked.

“Only if we can skip the boxing next time.”


End file.
